Together Again
by Mrs.Mikaelson3051
Summary: Klaus & Rebekah Mikaelson meet Stefan & Caroline Salvatore in the 20's when Mikael shows up & Klaus has to make Caroline & Stefan forget, he vows to Caroline that he will find her again when it's safe. Klaus and Caroline
1. In the 20's

I was sitting in my favorite bar, Gloria's, it only makes sense that this would be my favorite bar, since the witch, Gloria, and I have become close friends. It is the 1920's, the party era, and I am trying to get my twin brother, Stefan to not rip the whole population of Chicago shreds, while the two of us are trying to stay as far away from our older brother, Damon, as we can get since he has been rather annoying lately.

I am sitting at the bar drinking my favorite alcoholic drink, champagne, when I here a delightfully accented voice behind me, "Well, well, well, what is the lovely name of the blonde beauty in front of me?" I turn around and see an amazingly handsome man with piercing blue eyes staring back at me. I am immediately attracted to him. Although I decide to act like I couldn't care that a man that looks like a god is standing right in front of me. "Wouldn't you like to know the answer to that question," I tell him, he will just become my meal later on anyway, and I find that if you don't give your pray your name, that will make them want to know it even more. Which makes them do anything to get it, so it's easier to get a meal that way. "Come on love, I'll give you mine if you give me yours?" he tells me. "Let me like about that offer, hmm, no. Besides, what makes you think that I even want to know your name?" I can see him getting frustrated, playing hard to get is so much fun. "It would do you good not to try my patients sweetheart," he warns me. Oh, I am having a blast right now, and I can see the vain sticking out in his forehead, it is hilarious. "Please, like you could do anything that could hurt me," I tell him sarcastically. That is when he grabs me by the wrist, hard, I try to pull away but I can't, he is a lot stronger than I am. I listen for a heartbeat, there is none, uh oh, maybe he can do more to hurt me than I thought. "How about we try introductions again sweetheart, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, the original vampire, and you are?" Oh no, this can be happening, oh lord, please tell me that I didn't just upset the original vampire. "Care-Caroline Salvatore," I stutter. " Now, was that so hard, what do you say about me buying you a drink?" I don't want to make him even madder than he already is, so I nod my head yes, know that my voice would shake if I tried to use it now because of how nervous I was. "Wonderful," he says, "how about we go to my table and get to know each other?" Again, I just nod my head. He turns to the bartender, "Bring the bottle of champagne to my table along with two glasses." Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

When we get to his table and the champagne arrives, I sit awkwardly while he just looks at me. "So, Caroline, why are you in a bar all by your self tonight?" he finally asks me. "Um, I'm just trying to make sure that my brother doesn't shred everyone in here to pieces," I tell him nervously. " You have a brother here?" the original vampire asks me, "Yes, he is actually my twin brother, his name is Stefan, I also have an older brother named Damon as well, but we don't really talk to him, I don't even know where he is right now, but back to Stefan, it's kind of like I'm babysitting him right now, he's not really himself right now." "Well, is he in the bar right now right now?" " Yes, actually, he's the one with the brownish hair and green eyes over there dancing with the blonde girl, and he looks like she's about to become shreds, so I better go stop him, bye."

As I'm getting up Niklaus grabs my wrist and tells me to sit down and watch, I couldn't figure out what he was talking about until he points to another beautiful blonde heading over to where Stefan was currently draining the first blonde that he was dancing with earlier. "What does she think she's doing, he's already killing one girl, he's going to kill her to!" I start to freak out, rambling to my self about the crazy blonde walking up to Stefan, and Stefan killing the girls, "Relax love, I think that she knows what she's doing," Niklaus says, still holding onto my wrist. "Relax, relax, how can I relax he's going to kill two girls in a matter of minutes." "Just look over at them right now, you'll see what I was talking about her knowing what she was doing." Curious as to what he was talking about, I saw the girl that was walking over to Stefan was now sucking blood from the other side of the first blonde girls neck. I let out a surprised gasp, "She's a vampire," I say startled. Before I have time to say anything else, the girl that was being drained drops dead.

I am finally able to yank my hand out of the original vampires hand and I start storming over to where Stefan and the new blonde are now making out. When I get over to them I grab Stefan by the throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yell at him. "Um, excuse me, but you took my make out partner away from me, there is no need for you to get jealous, I'm sure we could share him, but right now it's my turn to make out with him. So you need to go find someone else to pass the time with, ta-ta." The snippy blonde says with a British accent, is there like an infestation of Brit's tonight? " Relax Rebekah this is just my annoying goody-two-shoes twin sister, Caroline," Stefan tells the girl named Rebekah. "Yes I'm his sister, and I need to yell at my brother right now, so, Stefan, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU JUST KILLED THAT GIRL! She didn't do a thing to you and you just killed her, I thought that you were getting better. I guess that I was wrong." "Hey I wasn't the only one that killed her, Rebekah killed her to." "Yes, Rebekah, my brother is trying to be the better person here, so I would appreciate it if you didn't encourage him to kill somebody," I tell Rebekah.

Before things can escalate further, Niklaus comes up and grabs Rebekah by the arm and tells her that it was probably time for them to go, "Let go of me Nik," Rebekah tells Niklaus. When he grabs her, Stefan get upset. "I think you should do what the lady tells you to do," he tells the original vampire. "Lady, oh, I think that she is anything but a lady," Niklaus tells Stefan. Stefan looks like he's about ready to attack Niklaus when Rebekah says, " Calm down Stefan, this is my brother, Niklaus." At that Stefan calms down. So Rebekah is Niklaus's sister, well, I guess the original vampire bad boy has to have a family to. "It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Stefan Caroline's twin brother, I have already met Caroline, as you can see, please, call me Nik," he tells us, this day just can't get any weirder. "You know, since we all now officially know each other, I think that it was be nice if we all party together," Rebekah says. Is she trying to kill me? "I think that would be a wonderful idea," my stupid brother just has to say.

So that is how I found myself spending the entire night at Gloria's bar with my brother and two original vampires. We talked, danced, drank, and partied all night long. I discovered that Nik and Rebekah actually weren't that bad, they were pretty amazing actually. When the bar closed, before Stefan and I got into our car, we made arrangements to all meet up the next night for another night of fun, reckless partying.

* * *

"Hello, sorry we are late, I had to clean up another mess that Stefan made," I tell Nik and Rebekah when Stefan and I sit down. "Oh it's alright, love, I have to clean up after my siblings all the time as well," Nik tells me. "Where are all of your brothers?" Stefan asks them. "Oh, they are all in boxes daggered," Rebekah says. "Why are they in boxes?" I ask her. "They betrayed Nik, they chose the wrong side. I, on the other hand, chose the right side, my brothers side, I think that family comes before anything else, that is why I side with Nik all the time. Besides being locked in a box is dreadful," she reply's. "Ok, on to more fun topics, Caroline, I am going shopping tomorrow, would you like to come?" "Um, let me think about that, YES!" I tell her.

* * *

"How about the black one?" I ask Rebekah, showing the black flapper dress to her. "Oh, yes that's pretty, I'll go try it on. You should try on this red one," she say's holding up a beautiful red flapper dress. "Wow, that is pretty, give it to me, I want to try it on right now," I take the dress and go into the dressing room. A few minutes later we both come out. My jaw drops at how gorgeous Rebekah looks in her dress. "I think we found the perfect dresses to drive the boys insane tonight, don't you?" "Yes, I was just thinking the same thing," I tell her. After we get some more dresses and some shoes and pearls to match them, we walk out of the boutique with over $300 worth of items. After we both grab a bite of human food to eat, Rebekah and I both go back to her place to get ready for tonight, we are going to meet up with Stefan and Nik at Gloria's.

* * *

When Rebekah and I walk into the bar, we can see all eyes turn to us, but the only ones that I care about are Nik's. When he sees me, his jaw drops to the ground. I look to Stefan and see his jaw on the ground too when he sees Rebekah. I walk up to the boys and say "Close your mouths, you'll catch bugs." "May I just say, you look ravishing tonight love," Nik tells me when he finds his tongue again. I just giggle and look at Rebekah. We exchange a knowing look, by the end of the night, neither one of the boys are going to know what hit them. We order four champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne and then we go to our table to sit down and drink. We our having fun and laughing when a man comes over to us. "Where the hell's my wife," he asks Stefan. "I don't know, I give up," Stefan tells the man. Oh no, this isn't going to end well. "You think you're so tough, hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. Might set you straight," the man replies, nope this is definitely not going to end well. Every one else at the table laughs. "Lila, Lila please, come here for a second," Stefan calls for the mans wife to come over to us. "Oh thank god, come on, we're leaving," the man tells his wife, Lila. Stefan grabs hold of the mans wrist as he is leaving, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, you're sitting," Stefan compels the man to sit down with us. We all move over so that there is room for the man and his wife to sit down. Oh, this is going to end badly, very badly. Stefan pulls Lila's glove of of her hand. He then pulls out a knife. "Stefan, stop, don't be mean to them," I tell him. "What the hell are you doing?" the man asks, scared. Stefan then cuts into Lila's wrist and drains some of her blood into a champagne glass. Oh lord, please help this poor woman. "Thank you so much Lila, why don't you go bandage that up?" Stefan finally lets her go. Thank god she is out of harms way for now. "I'd like for you to join me for a drink," Stefan says, pushing the glass of blood over to the man. "What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asks. "I said, drink," Stefan compels the poor man. "Stefan, stop, this isn't you," I try to get him to see reason, he just ignores me. The man slowly starts to drink the blood, he looks like he's going to be sick. "I didn't catch your name," Stefan tells the man, oh no, he's going to kill him, this isn't good. "Go to hell," the man chokes out. Every one but the man and I laugh, how can Nik and Rebekah be so OK with this? "Do you want another sip?" "Liam, Liam Grant." "Liam Grant, have another sip Liam," Stefan tells him. Nik taps his glass against Liam's, Liam begrudgingly takes another sip. "Finish it," Stefan orders. Nik and Rebekah laugh. Stefan then makes Liam follow him outside. After they leave, Nik says, "Well, I have to admit, that was bloody brilliant." Rebekah agrees with him. "Brilliant, brilliant, how could you say that, Stefan just made that poor man drink his wife's blood, and now he's going to kill him. How can you two be so calm about this?" I practically yell at them. "Relax love, it's just part of being a vampire, you're going to have to get used to it at some point." "I don't think I'll ever get used to it, and I thought that Stefan was doing so well tonight," I say defeated. "Hey, cheer up Caroline," Rebekah tells me. "Yes, cheer up, hey how about we dance." Nik stands up and offers me his hand, I take it, we have only been dancing for a few minutes when Stefan and Rebekah joins us, Stefan obviously done killing that poor man. We spend the rest of the night drinking, dancing, and laughing when we here gun shots ring out. We all duck behind the bar, Rebekah finds one of the bullets shot and picks it up. "Wooden bullets, Nik he's found us, we have to go," She tells her brother in a panicked voice. "Wait, who found you, what's going on," I ask them. Nik tells Rebekah to go on and get out of here, that we would meet up with her later. He then walks up to us and looks into Stefan's eyes and starts to compel him, "You will not remember my sister and I until I tell you to, you will only remember having coming here with you sister while she tried to convince you to turn your emotions back on, she finally convinced you to turn them back on and you are doing well now." After he compels him, Nik says to Stefan, "Thank you, for showing me what it was like to have a brother again." He then turns to me. "Why are you doing this, what's going on?" I cry. "I'm doing this to keep you safe," he tells me, his eyes start to dilate"Nik, please don't do this." "You won't remember my sister or myself unless I tell you to, you came here with your brother to try and convince him to turn his emotions back on, you succeeded, he is doing well. I promise you Caroline, I will find you when it's safe for you, we will be together again, thank you for showing my what it was like to love again." With that, he flashes off. While Stefan and I are trying to get out off Gloria's bar, we are stopped by a man, he hold up a piece of paper with two people on, a beautiful young woman and a sinfully handsome young man. He ask us if we had seen these people before, we both tell the man no. "Believe me, I think I would remember a face as handsome as that," I think to myself.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. This is the first story I've ever written. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta. Thank you for reading, tell me what you think, but go easy on me please. Thank you ;)**


	2. Authors Note

I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated recently. There have been a lot going on recently with one of my family members going in and out of the hospital, and I've been so busy lately. Please don't hate me. Like I said before, I am so sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I have been writing bits and pieces of it when I get time to do so. I was thinking of making this story longer, but since I haven't been so good at updating, I am only going to make it three chapters and be done with it. Also, if I write anymore stories, I will be sure to write the whole thing before I post it and update it once a day, so you won't have to wait as long for an update. I am so sorry again that it is taking me so long to update. 3051


End file.
